


【勋兴】《人间》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《人间》3

《人间》

竹马争蛋，百写不厌

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

事实上，吴世勋对于这件事的缘由，  
知悉的相当迟钝。  
如果不是上次一个聚会上遇到金俊勉的话。

本来只是想露一下面就离开的，却在洗手间的门口，遇上了才打电话出来的金俊勉。  
金俊勉看清来人是吴世勋，先是愣了一下，然后笑得意味深长，“吴总，以后有机会的话也和我们金岳合作一次呗？”  
吴世勋与金俊勉只见过几次，其中一次还是在自己和张艺兴的婚宴上，脑子有点懵，“嗯？”  
金俊勉整个人靠在墙上，“您不是才投了边氏的戏么？虽然我们俩是对家，但是投资也不能把鸡蛋都放在同一个篮子里对不对。”

吴世勋的脑子轰地一声。  
大概是这件事传到了张艺兴耳朵里，所以才闹出了离婚那一出。

平心而论，边伯贤之于吴世勋，确实是个每次追溯往事怎么都绕不开的人。  
要怎么讲起呢，从学生时代到步入社会，如果说恋爱也需要学习的话，大概就是边伯贤带自己入的行。  
哪知道星海和光力的这一出，几乎宣告着吴世勋作为一个无情的背叛者，将边伯贤踢出了局。

那天午后，两个人面对面坐在一条桌子上的时候，吴世勋心里还是煎熬的很。  
咖啡冒着热气，吴世勋耷拉着脑袋，“其实我也不是非要跟他结婚不可，如果你愿意和我…”  
“我不愿意。”边伯贤干脆利落的打断，正遇上侍者将他点的冰美式端了上来，“世勋，我这个人，是从来没想过要结婚的。”  
吴世勋纠结的脸色映在杯中，难看到了极点，“那……”  
边伯贤看了眼腕表，语气淡淡的，“祝你新婚幸福，到时候礼金我一定送份大的，千万不能给我们世勋丢脸啊…”

边伯贤表现得越洒脱，就让吴世勋越内疚。

从那儿之后，边伯贤像是在自己的世界里隐匿了起来，再也听不到关于他的任何消息。  
但是婚宴的时候确实，让人送了一个封得大大的红包。包袋上画着个硕大的笑脸，像是讽刺自己：看，你算什么男人。

算了，世上哪有那么多称心如意，  
又哪有那么多无愧于心。

原以为就这么憾然落幕，只是他倒没想到，分手过了几个月，边伯贤重新找上了自己。  
坐在午后阳光充足的咖啡厅一隅，一半脸都陷在黑影子里，“世勋，帮我个忙呗。”  
吴世勋抬眼瞧了瞧边伯贤血丝满布的双眼，叹了一声，“好。”

吴世勋最近，和张艺兴见面的频率远高出过去的半年，连他也感叹，也许这是结婚之后合体营业最多的一段时间了。  
赶在晚高峰之前，他去松园接上了张艺兴，两个人要按时赶赴今晚慈善晚会的现场。

张艺兴今天顶着一头顺毛，鼻梁上搁着副银丝边  
，通身淡蓝色西装，莫兰迪色系衬得整个人柔和温润。  
吴世勋一如既往穿着灰黑色西装，坐得一丝不苟翻着面前的文件。  
“你知道我最讨厌什么不？”张艺兴一手撑头，眼睛盯着窗外。  
吴世勋合上文件，身体靠后揉了揉太阳穴，“你讲。”  
张艺兴的身子没有动，声音飘过来，“明明关系糟糕到了极点，还要面对着镜头虚伪营业。”  
吴世勋啧了一声，闭上眼睛，“学会习惯吧，你看这名利场，本来就是蝇营狗苟。”  
张艺兴回头，拿起瓶水来拧开，“听听这话，我可没你虚伪。”  
吴世勋脸上挂上一丝讥笑，“哟，你坦诚的很。每次被狗仔怼脸拍的时候还能一脸坦然。”  
张艺兴一口水含在嘴里，差点喷出来，“哇，上次被狗仔拍的人可不是我啊，老公。”  
吴世勋皱着眉，睁眼盯住张艺兴，“你是不是以为，我特别想来接你啊？”  
张艺兴抿住唇，“那你有胆量，把我踢下去试试？”

剑拔弩张的气氛让车内的气氛低到了极点。  
嘎…车子突然停住，张艺兴身子一晃，头就磕在了椅背上，顿时脑门上红了一块。  
吴世勋看了眼，踢了踢座椅，压低声音冲着司机，“怎么开车的？”  
一路开的战战兢兢的司机有些结巴，“对不起，吴…吴总，到地方了……”  
吴世勋伸手，把张艺兴捂着头的手拿开看了看，  
“别揉了，越揉越红。”  
张艺兴撅起嘴，“那要怎样嘛？！”  
吴世勋被张艺兴的样子逗笑，“来，给你吹吹。”

张艺兴在自己面前如此柔顺的样子不常有，垂着眼皮任由自己撩起他的刘海。吹气的时候，纤长的睫毛还随着气流微微颤抖。  
破天荒的，挺像个乖巧的小动物。

“好了没？我们该下去了。”张艺兴眼睛闭着，还不由得催促着吴世勋。  
“好了好了，一会儿你记得挽着我。”吴世勋把手拿开，“停，先别骂我，本本分分营业，ok？”  
张艺兴杏眼圆睁，“啰嗦！”

说真的，张艺兴还真不是那种爱出风头的企业家。在这种场合里，倒更像是被吴世勋架着，充当个挂件似的，与众人逢场作戏。  
“哎，我得呆多久啊？”张艺兴压低了声音，靠在吴世勋耳朵跟前，这动作扮得很是亲昵。  
“起码待到下半场开始吧，你今晚有事？”吴世勋脸上挂着笑，对着刚刚过去的人颔了颔首。  
张艺兴的那句没事还没有说出口，一闪而过的身影让他住了嘴。  
转头看了看身边的吴世勋，低头笑，“没事，你去帮我拿杯香槟？”

吴世勋点点头，抽回被张艺兴挽着的手臂，快步离开走向酒水台。  
张艺兴看着吴世勋走开，径直朝着正和两个女孩聊天的男子走了过去。  
“嗨！”张艺兴拍了拍他的肩。  
被叫的人闻声回头，“张总？好巧。”  
也就是撞上面前人的笑脸，张艺兴一个瞬间就想起了他的名字，人如其名，朴灿烈。  
“嗯，好久不见啊。”张艺兴轻轻嗯了声。  
两个人一上来就是寒暄的架势，原本在朴灿烈身后的两个女孩儿识趣的离开。

“你今天算是跑通告？”张艺兴平时其实还是甚少见到朴灿烈像今天这样打扮的，梳着一丝不苟的狼奔，穿着全套高定。  
“公司安排的嘛，就当是工作啦。”朴灿烈挠了挠头，虽然在这儿见到张艺兴不意外，但是总有点暴露在光下的隐隐心虚。

他在一开始就知道张艺兴是已婚人士。  
第一次上床之前，张艺兴摇着酒杯，“你知道我老公是谁吧？”  
朴灿烈点头，世纪婚礼的两位主儿，谁不知道。  
他握住了张艺兴递到自己手上的酒杯，“你知道我老板是谁吧？”  
张艺兴抿着唇暗笑，你要是不是边氏的艺人，我还不找你呢。  
他拉住了朴灿烈的领口，把人向自己轻轻拉了拉，靠近耳语，“边总能给的资源，张总也能给。”

“艺兴？”吴世勋的声音从身后传来，张艺兴表情镇定，倒是朴灿烈神情慌张了一瞬。  
张艺兴像是没听到一样的，提高了声音，“那你家小边总今天没来啊？”  
脚步适时的停在身后，同着这句话一起，落在了吴世勋的耳朵里。  
朴灿烈喉结动了动，“边总今天有事，没来。”  
说完目光转向身后面无表情的男人，“吴总。”

吴世勋伸手，不动声色的把张艺兴拉得退后了一步，将香槟杯塞到了张艺兴手上，“聊什么呢，这么开心？”  
张艺兴重新挽上吴世勋的手臂，“没什么，叙旧。”  
说罢看向朴灿烈，顿了一顿像是想起了什么，“上次借你的车一直忘了还，要不一会儿我们一起去那个酒店的车库取？”  
“没…”朴灿烈才张了张嘴，一整句没关系不待出口，就被吴世勋盯得噤了声。  
只见吴世勋把目光从张艺兴身上，转移到了自己身上，“你是他的谁？这儿没你说话的份儿。”  
“灿烈，我一会儿联络你。”张艺兴对朴灿烈使了个眼色。

吴世勋的表情终于有了一丝波澜，仿佛咬紧了后槽牙，铁青着脸，把张艺兴拉到了洗手间。  
“你别告诉我，你是公然的向我宣布，一会儿要在晚会上抛下我，跟着那个混小子厮混到酒店里去。”吴世勋把张艺兴一把抵住，后背猛然撞上坚硬的墙板，疼得张艺兴哼了一声。  
“你要是怕别人看到说闲话，叫你司机送我，我半路下车就好了。”张艺兴的嘴唇紧咬，发白失了血色。

“原来那天你开他跑车来的啊？”吴世勋笑了开来，“你不觉得，他和你在一起只是为了你的钱？”  
张艺兴拍开吴世勋握着自己的大手，转了转被勒红的手腕，“啧啧，难道你不是？”  
吴世勋深吸了一口气，语气平复了些，“你要是在大家眼皮子底下跟他走了，置我的脸面于何地啊？”  
张艺兴回头，像是听见什么不可思议的事情，深深看了眼吴世勋，“哟，那你背着我，掏着我的家底，取悦你老情人的时候，你把我的面子当回事儿了没？”

吴世勋铁青着脸一言不发，张艺兴伸出手去，拉住吴世勋的领带。  
两个人之间的距离骤然接近，吴世勋感觉到张艺兴呼吸时的气息，似乎在自己脸上拂过。  
面前的张艺兴，语气听不出高兴还是不高兴，“既然说到了这个，那不如说说清楚。咱两还没离婚，连我尚且知道收敛性子。你怎么又被拍到夜会旧情人？嗯？”

tbc.


End file.
